This invention relates to a french fry scoop of the type fashioned from a unitary blank of paperboard or other stiff, resilient, and foldable sheet material.
The container art is aware of a number of french fry scoop and container constructions, typically fashioned from paperboard, and including a front wall, a rear or scoop wall, and a bottom wall. The scoop wall usually rises higher than the front wall, while the front wall is typically provided with a part circular recess at its central portion. The front and rear walls are curved to yield a container generally convex in transverse cross section, as a convex--convex optical lens. Such scoops are shipped to a fast food outlet in flattened or collapsed condition, and the scoop is opened or erected by manually pressing its opposite edges together, with the bottom wall construction being such that a toggle action is effected to thereby lock the container in an open position due to the inherent resiliency of paperboard. While in this open position, a server will typically hold the container by its side edges and use the protruding rear wall portion as a scoop to fill the container with french fries. Then, the filled scoop is served to the consumer. The french fry container/scoop construction described above is known.